My Angel
by Skitz
Summary: TK finds out Kari's dying after confessing that he loves her. What will he do. Mild fic. tlak of suicide. death. R


Hey! Skitz here, with a new fic. An attempt at a tearjerker. Haven't been great at those lately. *Sigh* losing my touch. LOL. Well, anyways, obvious Takari, umm. ya, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, or it's characters. I do own the story however!!  
The thought that was always going through my head was this couldn't be happening. My world was ending and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It wasn't fair. My light is gone. But I guess I might as well tell you why I'm rambling on. I suppose you have a right to know why I held the razor to my wrist, why I am where I am. It's because of her. Kari, my light, was stolen from me.  
  
"I'm going to do it. I'm going to do it. I will tell her, today's the day." I kept repeating over and over.  
  
"Good for you bro. Bout time! Just be careful. You don't know what you're getting into. You may be heading to heartbreak!" my brother Yamato "Matt" Ishida called from the living room.  
  
I sighed as I ran out the door. Of course, my brother knew all abut my mission. That was the reason I was running as fast as I could to the Kamiya apartment.  
  
I stopped at the door and quickly knocked. The door opened to the most elegant creature I had ever laid eyes on. "TK!" The angel grinned happily. I felt tingles go down my spine as her voice crept to my very heart. As you may have guessed, I was in love with this angel. There was a problem with this though. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, my angel, is also my best friend.  
  
"Hey Kari, I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my place and watch a movie later or something?" I asked hiding my nervousness quite well considering I had years of experience doing so.  
  
"Sure! Why didn't you just call me, instead of coming all the way over here?" Kari asked curiously.  
  
"Cause I wanted to see your gorgeous face! And then there were those groceries." I joked before waving and running off.  
  
~LATER~  
  
I checked around and made sure everything was perfect. I had candles lit everywhere, and I had the movie ready to be played. I checked to make sure I had drinks, food and the roses ready.  
  
I jumped high into the air when the phone suddenly rang, but dashed for it.  
  
"Hello, Takaishi residence. TK speaking." "TK, good. I'm glad it's you." "Tai?" "Yah. TK, listen, you're my sister's best friend, and I trust you and everything, but I just wanted to warn you that you shouldn't get too attached. You never know what will happen." "What are you talking about Tai?" "I have to go. Oh yah, and watch it Takaishi. You may be her best friend, but she's my baby sister."  
  
The line went dead, leaving my very puzzled staring at the phone. Tai, Kari's brother had been dead serious when he stated the first thing. Sure, he was joking about the last part; that was obvious. That statement however. it was almost as if there was something he knew that I didn't.  
  
My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light tap on the door. I quickly regained my composure and answered the door. My angel stood on the other side, dressed in a white spaghetti strap dress that stopped at about her knees. I had given it to her for her last birthday.  
  
"Well are you just going to stand there, or are you going to let me in?" Kari giggled, noticing my gaping look.  
  
I nodded mutely, blushing like a volcano, and ushered her in. 'Baka! Baka! Baka! You complete idiot! What a great impression on a girl!' I thought angrily as I guided her toward the living room where everything was set up.  
  
Kari's gasped as her gaze met the room. The candles flickered softly against her face, giving her an almost angelic glow. Her eyes, obviously confused, but holding a flicker of hope, glanced at me.  
  
"Kari, I have never held much courage, or have ever been to forward with things, but for once in my life I'm taking a chance. When I'm with you, I can't think of anything but how I feel like I'm in heaven. When we're apart, you're face is all I see and I just dream of when we'll be together again. I realize that it may ruin our friendship, but I believe in love at first sight, because I fell for you hard, and I have been waiting for this moment. My life began when I met you. You are my light Kari. I love you." I held her gaze and I felt my heart shatter when I tear left her eye, followed by another. I quickly wiped them away with my thumb.  
  
"Kari, don't cry. Please, don't"  
  
"Why couldn't you have told me sooner? Why now? It's not fair. TK, I love you too. I've been waiting to hear those words for ages, since I met you. I love you dearly TK. I love you." Kari cried, hugging me. I was confused by her words, but I just hugged her tightly.  
  
"Kari, if you love me, there shouldn't be a problem. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just please don't let me go. Please, just sit with me." I nodded mutely, knowing there was something she wasn't telling me. We sat on the couch, and I began stroking her hair, and she buried her head into my chest. We sat like that for a long time. "TK, I'm so sorry. I can't believe it's going to end before it began."  
  
"What are you talking about Kari?"  
  
"I can't believe I never told you, but I just couldn't."  
  
"Kari, what didn't you tell me? What is going to end before it began?"  
  
"Us, TK, us. I'm dying TK. I found out a couple months ago. Please, don't be mad. I just couldn't find a way to tell you. It hurt that we'd never get to grow up and fulfill all of our dreams together. Just please, don't be mad."  
  
I felt as if someone just through a sledgehammer straight into my heart, I glanced down at the young women who clung to me, so afraid, so alone. I knew I couldn't stay mad. It hurt that she didn't tell me, but the pain she was feeling must have been worse.  
  
"Kari, I could never stay mad at you. Sure, it hurts that you never told me, but I can't leave you alone in a time like this. What I said earlier still stands. I love you now and forever my Angel," I whispered to her.  
  
Her eyes, pouring out rivers, but filled with pure loved gazed straight into mine, which were brimming with tears. "Nothing can separate us. Not even death. I will always love you, until the end of time."  
  
With that we shared our first and our last kiss. It was deep and full of emotion. We just sat in each other's arms, soaking up every minute.  
  
"Thank you Takeru" Kari whispered. Moment later, she slipped off into the night. Stolen from me by the Lord above.  
  
My tears ran unchecked as I began shaking her. "Kari. Angel. wake up. please. don't go. Angel!!" I cried out hysterically. At that moment Matt and Mimi walked. They noticed my state, the still Kari. Matt dashed to my side and Mimi ran to the phone.  
  
That's how it ended. My gazing through my tears and hysterics, the dim candles reflecting off her, making her seem more like an angel, until they finally went out.  
  
The funeral was so hard. It meant I truly had to say goodbye. She looked so angelic, lying in that wooden casket. She looked like a sleeping angel. My angel. I stared straight ahead, my face stone.  
  
My heart was shattered in a million pieces. Everyone kept casting glances my way, unsure of how to comfort me, unsure of what to make of my state. I didn't care. My whole reason for living was stolen from me.  
So that's how I ended up in the bathroom, with the cold steel of the razor against my skin. My 6 other friends stood on the other side of the door. My brother, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Sora and Kari's brother all pounded on the door. They had figured out what I was up to when I dashed in here.  
  
It didn't matter anymore though. I starred at the picture I had in front of me. Kari and I sat in the park at a picnic. I had her pinned to the ground. I was straddling her waist, and we both had a huge grin mixed with a surprised look as the group called us to snap the picture.  
  
It was only a couple of months ago. The picture tore into me, and it looked as if she was gazing into me, wondering why I was doing this. "Kari. I love you. why'd you leave?"  
  
She always told me to believe in God, a higher power. "There's a reason for everything. Just believe," She always told me too. I did, because if there wasn't a God, how could he send me my Angel. But now, I knew it was a cruel God.  
  
"Angel." I whispered and brought the razor back against my skin, feeling the cool sharp metal. It was a way to end the torture. The pain was going to be over and I could be with my Angel once again.  
  
Splintering wood was heard as Tai and Matt tumbled through the broken doorway, and everyone rushed in. They gazed in shock at the seen that lay before them.  
  
"She's gone. My angel is gone."  
  
My tears finally spilled out and I collapsed on the floor. Everyone rushed to me, and began to tear up as well as they carefully pulled the razor from my grasp.  
  
"TK, if we had known how long Kari had to live, we would have told you. She never mentioned how long." Mimi began, but was cut off by a loud sob from me.  
  
"You knew! You all knew! And you didn't tell me!"  
  
"We couldn't."  
  
"We promised Kari to let her tell you."  
  
"But we know what you're going through."  
  
I was shaking. They thought they knew. They really believed it. But how could they? I shook my head and dashed from the room. I ran to the only place that would make a small amount of sense out of the thing that seemed so unreal.  
  
The grave, so fresh, loomed in front of me. I took a shaky breath and ran my hand over the cool stone. The words engraved, bore deep into my soul, and I knew it was true.  
Hikari Kamiya July 17 1988-April 22 2003 Dreamed of Hope Shining forever bright Even though she's gone She's our Eternal Light  
"Kari. I'm sorry. I gave up. The world seems pointless without you. I just don't know what to do. You always made sense of everything, and now you're not here. I just can't believe it's over. Though, you'd probably tell me it's not."  
  
You're my angel,  
  
For all of time,  
  
I can wait until eternity,  
  
To finally call you mine.  
  
You're my angel,  
  
Keeper of light,  
  
Even beyond eternity,  
  
You'll still be shining bright.  
  
You're my angel,  
  
Surely sent from above,  
  
And I finally understand,  
  
It's you I'll always love  
  
Love Takeru Takaishi (P.S I won't give up. I may have to wait until eternity, but we will be together.)  
  
I stood up after placing the letter with a rose by the gravestone. For once I knew what I was doing. I wouldn't give up. She didn't want that. Kari wanted me to live. I knew that it would be hard, but she'd be guiding me. I wasn't alone; I had her within my heart. She was my guardian angel. My angel.  
  
"Thank you Takeru."  
THE END!!!  
It sucked!! I got outta my gloomy mood after I left the computer. It woulda been better if I was still crying, but I haven't been able to write a real tearjerker in awhile. I've decided I'm gunna post some of my older better fics. I think that'll be better. And you guys could see that I could write at one point!! Well I'm outta here!! Luv ya!! Skitz 


End file.
